A portable terminal, for example, a mobile phone has been generalized to the extent that almost all people including teenagers as well as adults carry the mobile phone and has been settled as one of necessities in modern life.
Such a portable terminal provides very great convenience in the life of the modern humans, but also gives a harmful influence on a user's body due to various viruses that are present in the portable terminal because the portable terminal is always carried.
In particular, a recent portable terminal includes a touch screen that operates in response to a touch operation using a hand. In this case, if a screen region of the portable terminal is unsanitary, a user is exposed to a danger of being infected with a harmful virus.
A sterilization apparatus for sterilizing a portable terminal has been proposed. For example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0005941 entitled “A Sterilizer of a Portable Telephone” was proposed.
A conventional sterilization apparatus for a portable terminal including the disclosed patent, however, has low portability because it needs to be additionally provided apart from a portable terminal. Furthermore, the conventional sterilization apparatus has a problem in that it cannot sterilize a portable terminal in motion with the portable terminal carried on because the conventional sterilization apparatus is used with it carried on the portable terminal in an office or at home.